Lyoko 2270
by AwesomeFanFictionAuthor
Summary: A lot of things have happened in the 263 years since Xana was defeated, Lyoko was colonized creating a new race of Lyokons, Xana magically recovered, though he's much less active... Oh yeah, the Factory's been scheduled for demolition! OCxOC please RxR
1. Evacuation

I was always one to be left out, pushed aside, and forgotten, today was no exception.

Everyone was standing in little clusters according to their Skid crews, none of which I was part of. Our engineers had made hundreds of Skids yet they were one NavSkid short of housing the entire population, and now it was to late. Today everyone would be making the voyage into the Digital Sea to find somewhere new to live, everyone but me.

Please allow me to explain. About a decade after the great turning off of the Supercomputer the ancient warriors turned it back on and colonized Lyoko with some friends of theirs. They made it so we age and disintegrate eventually, but we live a lot longer than the humans. Xana re awoke but after a while it just became a day to day nuisance and it even became part of our culture. My name is Alana Schaeffer, direct descendant of Aelita Schaeffer and Jeremie Belpois, holder of the Keys, and proud Lyokon angel.

It has been over 200 years since the colonization and now Lyoko is dieing, it has been for a long time now but today is the day, Lyoko's last sputtering breath before it crashes. If anyone was still on Lyoko at that time they would be deleted. In order to survive I would have to go to the fabled land our ancestors had come from, Earth.

Now the Skids were disembarking, there was little time left. My mother Yvette came up to me and said to me in her most reassuring tone, "Everything's going to be fine, Alana, you have only to remember the old stories, are you ready to go?"

I slowly nodded my head and she gave me a big hug which I returned.

A low rumbling came from the ground, " That's the start of the crash, I'd say you only have five minutes to get out, we have to go too, I'll miss you my little angel."

"I'll miss you mommy." and that was the last I ever saw of her.

I was still a distance away from the nearest Tower so I unfurled my large pink wings and took flight, the feeling is amazing,being so free. I thought to myself, this will be the last time I fly, the last time I go into a Tower, the last time that I would be on Lyoko, the last time I would truly be me, I tried not to think about it. I walked into the Tower and activated what was called the "Aelita Elevator Sequence " to get to the second floor of the Tower. Then I put my hand on the interface and after a second it prompted me to put in a code.

**CODE:**

The rumbling got louder I would have to hurry to make it out alive, the screen prompted again.

**CODE:**

I wrapped myself in my soft pink wings and uttered what the interface wanted to hear.

**CODE: EARTH**

There was a deafening roar, a blinding light, and I collapsed on a cold metal floor.


	2. Explosion

10 minutes later I came to my senses and looked around, I seemed to be in the Factory that Lyoko was built in. Then **KABLAMO!** There

was a huge explosion. The Factory, being as deteriorated as it was, quickly began to collapse on itself. A huge chunk fell out of a wall revealing a 20 foot drop to the ground. I looked around, the entire building was collapsing and the only way to get down fast enough was through the huge gap in the wall. I looked down, praying that I wouldn't lose more than 30 Life Points, and jumped.

* * *

**This is waaaaay shorter than my normal sized chapter, um...still working on chapter 3, might be a while, or not, who knows?**


	3. Earth

_** do not own Code Lyoko I do own OCs, centered Italics=flashback of Yvette telling Alana a story when she was like 6**_

* * *

I opened my eyes, then immediately squeased them shut, there was an unnaturally bright light coming from above. I tried again, this time only opening them a crack and as my eyes got adjusted to the light I saw that I was in a strange room with a few chairs, a small table, in front of me there was a black screen on the wall, and to my right was a transparent panel in the wall that revealed a beautiful area with trees. Strangely it only slightly resembled my home, the Forest Sector.

I tried to prop myself up with my wings but to my horror they had disappeared, what happened to them! But then I remembered, people didn't have wings, paws, tails, or anything like that on Earth. Suddenly something very strange happened, my nose had some sort of annoying irritation and my hand automatically went up to my nose, and my finger rubbed it until the irritation stopped. I caught a glimpse of my hand and screamed, there was a sharp thing sticking into it. I started breathing really fast, that's when a woman in a white coat came in, she put her hand on my shoulder and told me to calm down, that it was just an IV, my question is, what's an IV?

I was happy to comply with her wishes and after a few deep breaths I was back to normal. I looked up at the woman who, judging by her clothing, I assumed was a doctor. She had ginger hair, fairly tall, she more or less resembled Yolanda, I concluded that this was probably her descendant.

"Ah good, you've calmed down, you really shouldn't hyperventilate like that, especially in your condition."

Still half asleep I murmured "M,my condition?"

"Yes, you have a broken leg, plus several sprains and bruises, you'll be here for a while."

hmmm, well there _was_ a searing pain in my leg and all throughout my body, anyway the leg did indeed appear to be broken.

"Strange, by my calculations I only should have lost 30 Life Points." apparently that wasn't something a normal Earth person would say because the doctor gave me a concerned look and muttered something about hitting my head.

"By the way, what's your name sweet." asked the doc,

"Name's Alana-" But just then a buzzing sound came out of nowhere, the doctor took out a small device, looked at it quickly, and said.

"Wait, emergency on the 4th floor, I'll be back in a little bit, make yourself comfortable."

and with that she rushed out of the room, leaving me alone once again. I looked around once more, some of these gadgets were pretty weird, especially these machines around my bed.

Just then a raven haired boy walked into the room and the strangest thing happened, the entire room filled with a heavenly sensation that I had never experienced before. I inhaled, amplifying whatever it was and making my stomach bubble up inside.

"What is that?" I asked the boy.

"Pizza, I thought you might be hungry."

He took out a small platform that swung around my bed and placed a tray on it, on the tray was a triangular object which I assumed was what he had called "pizza". I just stared at it not knowing what to do. He smiled at me.

"What's wrong, forgot how to eat?" he joked. Oh, eating:

_The Feline warrior was known as a walking stomach by some you know. What's that mean Momma?_

_It means that he ate a lot, see, on Earth there's this thing called food that people would put into their mouths for energy._

_So did Odd have a whole lot of energy?_

_Yes honey, yes he did._

Without further hesitation I took the pizza and put it in my mouth. Oh. My. Gosh. It was like a Manta Bomb in my mouth except it didn't end in serious pain, it ended in pure amazingness. This must be the missing sense of taste, and the thing before must have been smell. I knew we were missing something, but I didn't think it would this good!

I devoured the rest of the food within a minute, strange, it didn't give me any extra energy.

"I'm glad you're still hungry after a fall like that." the raven haired boy chuckled a little.

"Are you the person who brought me here?"

"Yeah, I'm Michael Dunbar, and you are?"

"Alana Schaeffer. I would just like to thank you for bringing me here." "You're welcome."

Dunbar, that rang a bell...:

_Xana got more and more powerful and the warriors needed a new recruit. They chose another student at Kadic, a boy named William Dunbar, William was a powerful warrior but he became overly confident and picked a fight with the Scyphozoa, and we all know what happens when you mess around with the Scyphozoa._

_He went evil?_

_Yes Alana, unfortunately he did._

_What happened after that Momma?_

_He was rescued from Xana eventually, though the warriors never fully trusted him again, and he wasn't included in the colonization._

_So his descendants are still on Earth?_

_Yes._

"Say Michael, do you have anyone in yourlineagenamed William?" "Well, there's a story in my family about a William but I doubt it's real, why do you ask?"

"That story, what was it about?"

"Well, it was said that my great ancestor was once a puppet to evil-" "That's the one, listen that story was real, I should know, I'm a descendant of the one who was with him when he was possessed, Aelita Schaeffer. I was born and raised in Lyoko, the Factory that was blown up had Lyoko's Supercomputer in it, the reason I was inside was that I materialized myself just in time in order not to be deleted!"

"...You're completely insane!"

"Believe what you want but if you would help me keep the secret it would be greatly appreciated. Just play along."

He was still giving me a look but didn't have time to say anything because just then the doctor came in with a pen and a clipboard.

" Ah, I see you've met the nice young man that brought you here, now I just have to ask you a few questions. First what's your name?"

"Alana Schaeffer."

"How old are you?"

"14."

"Where's your home?"

"I-I don't know."

"Do you know who your parents are?"

"Yes, Thomas Belpois and Yvette Schaeffer."

"Do you know where they are?"

"No."

" Well I think what we have here is a case of partial amnesia caused by head injury. Michael, you said you went to Kadic right?"

"Yes, yes I did."

"Well I think it's only fair if Alana goes to Kadic, at least until her memory comes back. Michael I'm gonna need you to take care of her, OK?" "Yes mam, I will."

"Good, I'll set it up with the principal."

* * *

**Be paitient wit me, I'm writing 5 stories at once and I have the beginings for at least 3 more, what am I gonna do when school comes around...NOOOOOOOOO!**


	4. Recovery

**THIS STORY BE UPDATED! I pretty much own everything here, considering it's 263 years since the series and pretty much everything is long gone. But if I don't own it MoonScoop does.**

* * *

In the weeks that followed I slowly adjusted to life on Earth, well, at least hospital life, according to Michael there was much more. He told me stories about everyday life, about school, and holiday, and sports, and all sorts of things. I'm sure to him telling me about things like plants was very mundane but to me it was absolutely fascinating! In return I told him about Lyoko, he already knew about it but time smudged the details in his family story and there were overall large gaps in his knowledge.

It was hard, being trapped in bed all day. I always expected a monster to pop up somewhere, and then I would have to defend myself with the weapons I didn't have. I felt naked without my energy fields, hypothetically of course. But Michael helped me through it.

Then came the day when I could finally get up out of bed.

"Ok Alana, let's get you up nice and easy." said the doc.

She had been extremely helpful, buying the fact that I had completely "forgotten" how to function on Earth.

"First sit up." she said, gently placing a hand on my back in case I needed support.

It was somewhat difficult but I sat up, immediately my head started to ache very badly and I saw colors in front of my eyes, I got back down.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Just a sudden change in the blood flow, perfectly natural, nothing to worry about. Now this time sit a little slower."

I did as she said and this time I sat up just fine, everything looked a little different from this angle, but then again it always did, coming to Earth didn't change that.

"Okay, now swing your legs around to the side of the bed."

I did so, she was so patient, though it was probably part of her job.

"Good, and now stand up."

I took her hand, and lifted myself off the bed, but the second she let go, I fell flat on my face.

"Ow!"

Immediately Michael knelt down to help me and whispered. "What's wrong?"

"I'm used to having wings, they keep me balanced." I whispered back.

He looked at me strangely but helped me back up, Michael still thought I was sorta crazy, that I'd been playing too many video game or something. But he listened to me, he played along, saying "At least it explains the pink hair"

"Doc, she's having trouble with her balance, you think you can bring in some crutches?"

"Yes, of course." and she left to go get them.

"Um, Michael, what's a crutch?"

"Well...they're like an extra pair of legs, you just hold on to them, and they help support your weight...so you don't fall."

The doctor got me the crutches which made it a lot easier to walk, and soon I was released from the hospital. Next thing I knew it was my first day at Kadic Academy.

I walked in through the front gates of Kadic. Now this place I was a bit more familiar with, though just like Michael's family story about Lyoko, time had smudged out the details.

As we walked through the courtyard we got the attention of a particular group of kids who walked over to us.

"Hey Mike, who's the chick?" he stood towering over us

"Oh, hi Biff, I thought I told you not to call me Mike."

"I don't think you heard me, MIKE, who's the chick?" he grabbed Michael by the collar and lifted him a few inches off the ground.

"Um, excuse me..." I tapped Biff on the shoulder. "My name is Alana, and I'd like it very much if you'd leave my friend alone."

"Oh yeah, what are **you** gonna do about it girly?"

I smirked "THIS!" and I thrust my palm right onto his chest, making him let go of Michael and fly a few feet.

Unfortunately the principal was watching.

"You must be the new student, miss Schaeffer. There is no fighting at this school, since you are new you will only have one day of detention but next time I won't be so generous. As for you, Mr. Johnson, you and your gang have been trouble before, come with me." and they left.

Some kid came up to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Detention on your first day, harsh! But thanks for standing up to that guy, he's been picking on all of us for a long time."

I would have said you're welcome but the bell went off which meant we had to get to our class.

"Whoa! Where did you get moves like that!" asked Michael.

"What, that, just basic hand on hand combat, everyone has to learn it in case monsters disable your weapon."

"Oh...well please don't do the whole weapons, combat thing here, it could get you into a lot of trouble."

That was already several hours ago, I went to my classes, served my 2 hours of detention, and retired to my room. It was so different, the night, everything had a different feel to it and I liked it. Sleep was another strange thing about being (somewhat) human, but I liked that to. Come to think of it there were a lot of new experiences to be had here, it was...nice. But I couldn't think anymore the fatigue of a long day overpowered me as I gently drifted into a dream where I was still home, kicking monster butt. Zzzzzzzz.

* * *

**I wasn't being very creative with the names-**

**Odd: Yeah tell me about, the bully's name is Biff!**

**Affa: Oh shut up.**

**Anyway, working on one story at a time, next up, either Katty Griffin or Kitten Della-Robbia, or both I dunno.  
**


	5. The Beach

**Hey, it's been a while since I updated this too I know...really sorry for those who follow me and the have to wait for a long time. **

**I don't own Code Lyoko, though, as I've said before, I own most things in this story since it's soo far in the future.  
**

* * *

I woke up at 6 am just as I had for the past few days and got to the girl's bathroom. But something was different, there weren't any girls, anywhere. I checked a nearby clock, 6:10, there were usually about a dozen girls waiting in line to get a shower by now, but today it was absolutely deserted. Now being raised on Lyoko, I was wary of such irregularities, but this was Earth...I would give them a while.

I sat there waiting for another 20 minutes but still, nobody was there. I decided to go see Michael, something strange was going on and he would probably have the answer. I made my way up to his room and knocked on the door, no answer. I slowly opened the door and walked into his room, Michael was asleep in his bed which was a complete wreck from tossing and turning.

"Michael?" He didn't answer, just rolled over and snored a little. I sat down next to him and gently shook him. "Michael, something strange is going on." He finally woke up a little.

"A-alana, what are you doing up?" He asked groggily

"It's 6:30 and there's no one at the bathroom."

"Ugh...Alana, it's Saturday, go back to bed."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's the weekend, no school today, you can sleep in..."

"No...school...?" Why would we not have school today? I had gone every day since I came to Kadic, what made today special?

"Yes, now go back into your room and sleep for another..." He glanced at his radio alarm clock. "3 hours...ugh..."

"Um...okay." and with that I went up to my room and climbed into bed.

3 hours, what was I supposed to do for three whole hours! Michael said to get some more sleep, but though I did very much enjoy sleep I didn't think I could fall asleep after I got going...

Suddenly the room was filled with sunlight and I could hear birds outside, Michael was standing in the doorway.

"Someone was tired...morning sleepy head." he said in a joking tone, that grin on his face.

"Wh-what time is it..." I looked at my bedside clock. "10:00, OH! I'm so sorry Michael, I overslept, you wanted to meet me at 9:30, I am really sorry..."

"It's okay, Alana, it's the weekend, it's okay to oversleep, let's go down to breakfast."

We made our way to the cafeteria and ate pancakes with maple syrup, a very yummy meal, not that any meal wasn't good, taste was so interesting! Kids were still swarming around me about how I "beat up the biggest jerk in school" and how unfair it was that I had gotten detention on my first day. To be honest I didn't get it myself, they said Biff was a big jerk guy, but when I stood up to him, knocked him down a notch, **I** got in trouble for it. Confusing place, Kadic.

"Watcha thinkin bout?" Michael asked.

"Oh, just that I don't get why I got into trouble for standing up to that guy. I mean he was bothering you, and I didn't even hurt him."

"Yeah, school's strange, Lyoko sounds so much simpler."

"You'd think so, but...it really wasn't simpler, just different, it had different rules...Hey, I can show you where the Factory used to be! If there aren't any classes."

"I would love to see the Factory, but today I thought I'd show you a little piece of Earth today, we're going to the beach."

"The beach?"

"...You'll see. Now come on, finish up those pancakes, my brother will be coming to pick us up in 15 minutes."

"You have a brother?"

"Yup, he's 25 and moves around a lot. But he has a job around here this weekend so he agreed to take his lil bro to the beach, now come on, eat."

I did and we went out to the gates of Kadic to wait for Michael's brother. He came in something on wheels **(she walked to Kadic)**.

"What is it?" I asked curiously

"A convertible, a car with no roof."

"...And a car is...?"

"A, uh, car is...hm...it's like a vehicle-"

"Oh, a vehicle! Like the Overbike or something? It certainly doesn't look like any vehicle I've seen, but if you say so..."

"Well, it isn't like a Lyoko vehicle, it's...safer, as I understand it."

"There's absolutely nothing unsafe about any vehicle, it's how it's ridden that makes it unsafe." the conversation had to end then because his brother pulled up beside us.

"Hop in Michael, oh, and who is this pretty little lady?"

"I told you before, this is Alana, the hospital patient with amnesia."

Is that what Michael thought of me? Some hospital person with amnesia?

"Well hey there Alana, I'm Rick, hop in the back." I just looked at him, confused. Then Michael opened a door in the side of the vehicle and gestured for me to get in, so I did.

"We need to make a stop at a beach shop first, she needs a new bikini or something."

"Can do lil bro." he then pulled on a lever, stepped on a mechanism of some sort, and put the vehicle in motion.

Michael was right, this was definitely no Lyoko vehicle, it was bigger and slower, all together more clumsy. And periodically Rick completely stopped the car, as it was apparently called, to let others pass. They were all cars though, looking relatively similar to one another, didn't they get tired of there only being cars? Okay, there were a few things that looked like Overbikes but with two wheels but still.

After about a half hour the car turned into a plot of land in front of a smallish building, this had to be the "beach shop" Michael was talking about earlier. We all got out of the car and walked into the building, inside were some garments that were MUCH smaller than that one would wear in Lyoko. Michael took me over to a particular rack.

"Look around, pick one you like, Rick'll pay for it, he's cool like that."

"Um...okay..." I started looking, it seemed all they had were those tiny little things...When on Earth..I picked out one that was blue like the sky and gave it to Rick so he could pay for it and we went back into the car. A minute later Rick came out of the store with a bag that contained my new "bikini", some food, and other things.

"Alright, let's go!" and we sped away.

10 or so minutes later we arrived in front of a stretch of sand that looked much like the Desert Sector, not that I had gone there that often, but I knew what it looked like. Then I saw what was beyond that...

"Wh-what is that?"

"The sea of course! Come on." He tried to take me over there but I wouldn't move, no way I was going anywhere close to that thing!

"WHY do you want to get rid of me?"

"Wait..WHAT, get rid of you? What are you talking about, Alana?"

"You brought me to the Sea, the Digital Sea, you could've only done that for one reason, you want to be rid of me forever! What, just because I'm not human I can't be part of this world? I have to be deleted..." I burst into tears, I thought Michael was my friend, but then this!

"WHAT? DIGITAL SEA? I-I don't want to get rid of you, you're my friend, Alana! Why would you think something like that?"

I continued to sob, I knew that what he was saying was perfectly logical but I just couldn't stop the flow of tears all I managed to blubber was "...I...know..."

"Listen, we don't have to go into the ocean if you don't want to, but there's no harm, not like the Digital Sea on Lyoko, it's fun. But...um...you said there was a Desert Sector, what did people do there?"

"Mostly they lie around and enjoy the heat..."

"Well we can do that!"

We changed into our bathing suits and lay down on the beach, soaking up it's rays

"Ya know something, Michael?" I asked

"What?"

"I like it here."

"Yeah, the beach is pretty nice."

"Well, yes, but I meant Earth as a whole. When I left Lyoko I thought life as I knew it was over, that I would completely lose my identity. But being here, it's not what I expected. There are so many things I would have never gotten to do, like sleeping, and I would have never gotten to meet you, Michael. I miss my family and friends terribly but I think I'll survive...There are so many things I've gotten to see, like the sky, it's such a pretty blue, and the clouds..."

"You've never seen clouds?"

"Not until I came here, no, and I came from the Forest, where the sky was yellow, it was pretty in it's own way, but this light blue is so much better."

"Well I'm glad you like it!"

We both grinned, without Michael this wouldn't have been possible, I would still be on the ground with a broken leg, probably left to die...I just hoped he knew how much I appreciated what he had done for me.

* * *

**Hope ya loved it! What should I focus on next? What do you absolutely have to see updated? Also, Katty Griffin, want it to continue? REVIEW!**


	6. Halloween and WAY too much sugar

**This is sooooooooo late, but whatever. I don't own Code Lyoko or any characters, cept pretty much all of them here :) ENJOY!**

* * *

The next day was Sunday, another weekend day which meant I could sleep late without getting in trouble. People in the courtyard seemed to be really exited about something. Was it one of those holiday things Michael had told me about?

"Happy Halloween, Alana!" Michael said, startling me a bit.

"Hm...what's that?" I asked

"A holiday where you dress up and get candy." He cheerfully explained.

"Oh cool! Let's go get it!"

"No, you have to wait until tonight."

"Then we have time, come on!" I started dragging him toward the forest.

"Alana, where are you taking me?"

"The Factory, you promised!" I'd wanted to go back since I got to Earth, see what was left...

"Oh, okay." We ran through the forest to the manhole down into the sewers and toward the factory, or where it had been.

"Do you know where you're going?"

"In theory, yes. I've heard how to get there in stories..."

"What? We'll get lost!"

"No, we won't, look, there's the ladder to the bridge, right there!"

"Sure?"

"I swear, come on!" I climbed up to the bridge...it was gone...not even rubble...

"...Alana?"

"It was downstairs, underground, Lyoko can still be fixed!" I jumped down and went to where the elevator would be, but there was nothing there.

"There's supposed to be an elevator here..."

"Alana, this Factory never had an underground..."

"Yes it did!"

"Maybe the old factory did, one factory couldn't have lasted 300 years or even more. This one had no downstairs."

"...what...so..." I found sheet metal a few meters away..."It's gone...blown up?" I got on my knees and wept for the loss of my home...

"Um...sorry..."

We stayed in the factory till it was dark.

"Alana, people are out trick-or-treating. If you're up to it...I got you a costume..."

"What -sob- is it?"

"Come on, I'll show you."

Now it was time he dragged me back to his dorm. I felt better away from the ruins of my home.

"Okay, close your eyes Alana." I did, he put something on my back and strapped it like a harness. "Okay, open."

I opened my eyes, Michael had moved me over to the mirror and out of my shoulder blades sprouted two pink wings. No, they were strapped on, but still.

"Oh...they're...beautiful! Thank you!" How did he know this is just what I wanted? He blushed a bit.

"Well, you said you missed your wings, so I got you a pair...It was nothing really."

I cut him off with a hug.

"It was everything." **(-Throws up a little- Okay, we can go on now) **

"Okay, let's go out and get some candy!"

We went outside, all around people were dressed strangely, some had wings and tails and stuff like Lyokons, but just like the wings I was wearing, they weren't real. We went into town, up to peoples houses and said trick-or treat. I asked Michael what that was about, the candy was the treat but what was the trick?

"I'll show ya." I knew that voice, Biff. We turned around to see him throwing raw eggs at the house we'd just left.

"Is that another tradition?" I whispered to Michael

"Uh...sorta, but you aren't supposed to do it."

"Hey an angel and...a streetlight, that's the best you could come up with Mike? Ha you two are pathetic! And don't think I've forgotten what you did girly."

"Leave us alone Biff!" I yelled at him, "I'd be more than happy to deal with you. You aren't half as tough as the bullies back home!"

"Oh, where are they?"

"I don't remember. But you're still going down if you don't leave us alone!"

"I'm soooo scared." He mocked, though there was a hint of fear in his voice.

"Come on Alana, let's go."

"...Fine..." I glared back at him but let it go after we went some distance I asked him.

"Why didn't you let me beat him up? He certainly deserves it the way you described him."

"Fighting is a big deal though, remember what happened the first time? I don't want you to get into trouble." He said, smiling a bit.

We left Biff behind and went around to all the houses gathering candy in bags, some houses had a lot more than others. There was even this house where a guy popped out of nowhere and screamed. My immediate reaction was to knock him to the ground which I quickly apologized for. He said it was fine and gave me a little extra candy. After a while we had to get back to Kadic, the curfew had been made later but we still had to be in our dorms by 10:30.

Then I made the mistake of eating too much candy at once...

"LET'S PLAY WITH DA TARATULAS!" I screamed, bursting through Sasha's door (the girl across the hall).

"WHAT THE- Alana, what are you doing here."

"LOOKOUT THE SCYPHOZOA!" I tried to take off but fell flat on the ground.

"ENERGY FEILD! YES, IT EXPLODED!"

"Alana, I think you need to go to the infirmary..."

"NOOOOOO, STAY AWAY FROM ME BLOK!"

"Come on, let's get you checked on."

"I HAVE TO GET TO SECTOR 5!" And with that I ran out of the hallow ice cave and to the edge of the sector, but lots of monsters surrounded me and one grabbed my arm.

"GET OFFA ME!"

"Alana, it's me!" that was Michael's voice

"RUBBER PIGGIES!" My whole body started to vibrate, I jumped up, and exploded.

I woke up in the infirmary with a throbbing headache. The nurse was taking care of paperwork or something, I couldn't really tell or focus...

"Wh-what happened...my head..."

"You had way too much sugar, it was off the charts. But you're okay now, I'll just keep you on observation for an hour or two and then you can go back to your dorm."

"I did..." then there was a knock on the door and Michael opened it.

"You okay?"

"I think so, but my head...ow..."

"Yeah, you went kind of nuts last night, no more candy before bed, ya hear?" I rolled my eyes

"Yes, mother." we both laughed.

"Was I that bad?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Yeah, you started yelling about monsters and that you had to get to Sector 5..."

"Oh..." my eyes got slightly wider

"Is there something about sector 5?"

"Yeah...it-it's where the Skid garage is. Michael, I have to find them, NOW!"

"-Who?"

"My family and friends, I need to launch a search program, I need to find them!"

"Calm down, you can...but for now rest." he put a hand on my shoulder, trying to get me to calm down.

"Just get me a laptop so I can start working on it."

"Okay." he got me a laptop, and I started to work, I WILL FIND THEM! I swear it.

* * *

**So, review :)  
**


	7. Where do I fit in all this?

**Oh looky, this is back :D Srry it's been so long. I own Alana and Michael and anything that ain't MoonScoop's, which is Code Lyoko if ya didn't know that already xD ENJOY!**

* * *

I sat on my bed cross legged, laptop flashing lines of code as I typed in revisions and commands to my program. This was just one of the many afternoons I'd spent recently trying to perfect a search for the Lyokons on the network. This really was not a difficult program, I just took Jeremie Belpois's "sniffer dog" program and calibrated it to search for the Lyokon genetic code instead of that of a human. Just then the door opened, it was Michael with my lunch, something he called a BLT. Apparently that's two pieces of bread with leaves, squishy red fruit, and fried pig...appetizing, right? Actually it was pretty good.

"So how're you doing today?" Michael asked.

"Fantastic! In fact, I think it's ready! Just a teensy bit more work." I practically beamed. He smiled, putting the BLT on the table next to me and casually looking over my shoulder. He took a look at all the code, closed his eyes and rubbed his temples.

"I can't even look at this screen, let alone understand it. You're a real genius, ya know that?" Michael said for the 23rd time that week.

"I keep telling you it's not hard and that I'm not that good a programmer. All I'm doing is copying an existing program and tweaking it a little. If I were anywhere near good I could have done this in a day, instead it's taken a week!" I replied.

"Yeah, well it would have taken anyone here at least a month, so I still say you're great!" he gave me a thumbs up.

I thanked him before tweaking the last line of code and testing the program on a simulator. This took the visual form of the Holoweb system map being scanned by a small, blue circle. It ran for a while, slowly scanning the entire map, I kept my eyes trained on the screen. If any little thing went wrong, I would catch it.

"So-" Michael started to ask but I shushed him, this required concentration...everything looked good...and...It flashed the green plus sign.

"SUCCESS!" I screamed, quickly having to stifle myself in order to not be heard by a teacher.

"It works?" Michael asked.

"MHM!" I agreed excitedly.

"AWESOME!" he said. I was in disbelief, I thought for sure there would be something wrong, but there it was, maybe I hadn't given myself enough credit.

"And now..." I said, "we run it for real."

"What about classes?" Michael pointed out. I stopped short...oh yea...classes...

"Um...what day is it?" I asked, all this being stuck behind a computer and working had disoriented me.

"Friday." Michael replied

"Perfect, we have no classes tomorrow, we can run it then. It'll take all day." I said.

"Okay, sounds cool. So...classes are over for today and you finished with that...whatcha wanna do?" Michael asked.

"We could walk in the woods." I suggested. "It's what I...used to do..." He nodded.

"Sure."

We walked in the forest in silence for a bit before I stopped short.

"Wait a sec, Michael...you said I couldn't run the program now because of classes...and then that classes were over for the day...that makes no sense." I said. A small smile appeared on his face.

"Ya caught me, haha, just wanted you to take a break, ya know. You've worked really hard to get back to Lyoko and away from Earth, but I wish you'd take the time to see how great it can be right here. I mean look around. Wait...I know this place...come here Alana." he said, walking off to the right, I went with him and soon came to a cliff overlooking thicker forest with a lake right below.

"Oooo, a lake!" I said, there were lakes in lyoko, very few, but they were there, and I wasn't afraid of those. Without thinking I tensed up my legs, but Michael, seeing what I was about to do, tackled me to the ground. He looked down at me, blushed faintly, and got back up.

"What was that about, you want to end up in the hospital again?" Michael demanded.

"...I'm sorry...I keep forgetting about the whole nonexistence of lifepoints...everyone is so much more fragile here."

"It's alright, just try not to do it again." He said. I nodded. I looked out over the valley for a minute, this may have been a forest, but, it was nothing like the forest sector, this had more detail, it seemed...alien. That's because, well, it was...The clothing everyone wore, the food, the culture, everything was just different...

"I don't belong here..." My words came as scarcely more than a whisper.

"What?" Michael asked.

"I said I don't belong here, or on lyoko for that matter. I'm an outcast everywhere I go!" I was much louder this time.

"What are you talking about? You've only been here for a little bit and it seems like you fit in fine on lyoko." Michael said. I jerked upward and pounded my fist at a tree, a branchful of leaves fell.

"MICHAEL, THEY HAD ENOUGH SKIDS FOR EVERYONE BUT 1 PERSON, THEY COULD HAVE LITERALLY PICKED **ANYONE** ELSE TO STAY BEHIND, BUT WHO DO THEY PICK? **ME!"** I glared and steamed for a second before my angry spurt ended and I just slumped against a tree.

"I'm a total outcast no matter where I go, what I do, who I'm with...I may have a friend or two here or there but...I just don't fit, not here, not Lyoko, not anywhere..."

Michael knelt down in front of me, forcing me to make eye contact.

"I don't see an outcast. I see a strong girl who's just beginning to bloom in this world. One who has yet to be discovered. The reason they picked you, was because they saw you were strong enough to do it." he smiled.

"I suppose so..." I said, a faint smile appearing on my face as well which made his light up.

"Come on, I know something we can do." Michael said, gently pulling me away from the cliff and back to the academy.

"What is it?" I questioned.

"It's a surprise." We walked back and to Kadic and to the fields. Some kids were running around kicking a ball around and screaming.

"What is this...?"

"Soccer-"

"Oh, soccer, I got this." I said with a smirk.

"What do you know about soccer Alana?" Michael asked, confused.

"Plenty." I said, then ran off to play. I got the ball and ran through the crowd of about a dozen kids and scored even though the goalie was at least twice my size. The kids were stunned.

"Wow, this chick got game." One of them said.

"Lucky shot." The goalie said. "Let's see if you can do that again."

"Let's." I reply. Now I don't wanna bore you with the details, so I'll get right to the point. I kicked butt several times over.

"How..." they were left saying.

"And that's how we do that in Lyoko!" I cheered, then walked back over to Michael. "Well, that was fun."

"But how...how are you so good at soccer..." he asked, shocked.

"In Lyoko we played soccer too, 'cept we played with kankrelats. This ball you play with doesn't try to run away or shoot at you, making the game about 14 times easier. Plus on Lyoko I was a champ in the first place, so, yeah."

"You did?"

"Mhm, Lyokons need things to occupy their time as well." I stuck my tongue out at him. Playing soccer had taken my mind off things and I was now in a much better mood. Michael noticed this and smiled. The he causally glanced at his watch

"Oh wow, it's really late. We should get to dinner." He mentioned

"Tomorrow we run the search."

"And I'll escort you home."

"Right. Hey, what's for dinner?" I asked.

"Fettuccine Alredo." Michael answered. I gave him a blank look.

"Come on, you'll see." and he pulled me off to the cafeteria.

* * *

**Please to be reviewing? I haz waffles -cute eyes-  
**


	8. Backstory Time :D

**NYAN hey hey hey you I don own what moonscoop does enjoy deh story**

* * *

I woke with a start. Today was the day, the day I'd finally find out where my family was. Without brushing my hair, teeth, or even changing out of my night clothing I barged right into Michael's room and started telling him frantically to get up.

"Alana, stop, I'm not a morning bird..." Michael mumbled, though his words were muffled by his pillow.

"Why of course you aren't." I replied cheerily, "You, Michael, are a human." he facepalmed.

"Did I say something wrong?" I asked, lost. Then he chuckled slightly, meaning it was alright.

"No, you just always take things so literally."

"Oh, sorry." I apologized.

"It's fine Alana, you'll get the hang of things." He reassured me.

"Ok, well, um, the search program is all set up, I was just waiting for you to run it." I said.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, let's go." he got up and together we walked back to my dorm. Everything had already been set up but the program would take an entire day to run and constant monitoring.

"So how do you start this thing?" Michael asked. I responded by pressing the enter button.

"Like that."

"And you got me up to watch you press a button?"

"Well, that and to keep me company." I said

"Right, so, um, about yesterday...?" Michael started.

"I don't wanna talk about it..." I said, hoping he would drop it.

"Are you sure?" he insisted.

"Well..."

"Yes?"

"All my life...I was pushed away."

"What do you mean?" Michael asked. I took a deep breath, thought I wouldn't have to tell this story...

_I was 8 in human years, walking around with my best friend, Mimi Della Robbia, a descendant of Odd. She had all the Della Robbia traits, blonde and purple hair, tied into a ponytail, green eyes, svelte figure, everything. We were talking and laughing and whatnot when we realized...we'd wandered into Xana territory._

_ "Alana, let's go back." Mimi said nervously._

_ "No, I wanna see what's here, we've never been allowed."_

_ "Yeah, there's a reason for that, don't you remember the stories?"_

_ "Yeah, yeah, monsters, unsolvable labyrinths, we can handle it."_

_ "What about the Scyphozoa?" she said._

_ "We can take him, what're you so worried about?" and with that I walked ahead, with her hesitatingly following me from a distance. I went ahead into a cave and found that the Scyphozoa waiting for me. Before I could even react it picked me up, put it's tentacles to my head, started either taking or inserting data, I couldn't tell because just as soon as it started, I was dropped. Mimi had nailed it with a laser disk, making it retreat._

_ "Are you alright?" Mimi asked._

_ "I feel...kinda funny..." I replied, getting up._

_ "Let's get home." Mimi said urgently, I nodded then picked her up by the arms and took flight. She weighs very little so I could fly the both of us to the way tower and home without much effort. When we got back to the forest sector we went to the top programer here and told him what happened. Upon hearing it he rushed me off to the nearest tower for a full scan. The results showed I had a strand of Xana's genetic code mixed in with my own. Only a single strand mind you, but that's all that it takes...to corrupt my entire genetic code and rebuild Xana bigger and more powerful than ever. Top programmers from everywhere came to try to extract and destroy the strand but none were able to do anything to get rid of it or counter it or anything like that. A little piece of Xana was inside me, and it refused to come out. The news spread like wildfire. That the Schaeffer girl from the forest was infected. I was given the nickname "The Fallen Angel". Many wanted to kill me right then and there, but my mom and Mimi were able to convince everyone to let me live. My father however kinda faded into the shadows and stayed out of everything. Everyone but Mimi and my mother started avoiding me, they feared what I might become. I often flew into trees or caves and isolated myself. I lived in constant fear...of myself_

"See, the original plan was to leave me on lyoko when it crashed. I would be deleted along with everything else and Xana would be gone forever. My mom desperately looked for a way out of it, for me to survive, and she found the answer...Earth." I finished my story and looked down at the keyboard. It seemed Michael was at a loss for words.

"That's why I'm pushed away, there's evil inside of me...and it's just waiting to come out..."

"Alana, can't you see how smart your mom was? She not only gave you your life, but a second chance. Nobody here even knows what Xana is except me but I don't care. You can be a normal kid here."

I was silent...but...he was right...this was my second chance and I couldn't screw it up by counting myself out. I'd make friends and, well, just fit in. I stared at the screen, time flies, the program was almost finished.

"My mom, a few days before the crash, told me that once they found a new home she'd work day and night to find a cure for me and once she found it she'd come for me. Mimi said she'd work on a way to virtualize and materialize people."

"Sounds like those two really love you." Michael said. "Now I get why you want to find them so bad."

"Yeah..." I trailed off, keeping my eyes trained on the keyboard. Then I suddenly I heard a beeping, the program was done. I looked up and saw...a red x...the search was a failure...

"No..."

"Does that mean they're..."

"No. Well...I don't know...The program, it doesn't have enough power to run. From the look of it we would need nothing short of a supercomputer, which there aren't any for miles and it isn't like whoever's using it will just let us tromp in and use it, besides not many supercomputers connect to the internet in the first place."

"So...what are you gonna do now?" Michael asked.

"Same thing we do every night Michael, try to take over the world." I said. He nodded, then did a double take.

"Wait, what?"

"I read it online somewhere. Anyway, I'm gonna think of a new way to find them, but in the mean time I'm going to not waste this second chance I got. It's time to enjoy what I have."

* * *

**Review please :D**


	9. Land ho

**Hey, haven't updated this in a very long time either. But DOTHEWINDYTHING on chickensmoothie was all like heeyyyyyy you should update this and im like okaaaiiiii xD ALRIGHT SOOOOO disclaimer, I own Alana, Mimi, the concept of Lyokons, this story's plotline, ect, Antefilms/MoonScoop owns the other stuff. My bud Prosper Jade helped me think of names for the heads of sectors.**

**So yea, wondered what the Lyokons were up to during Alana's adventures on Earth? Well this basically explains what they were doing the whole time, absolutely nothing xD**

**Mimi's pov**

* * *

I stared out into the vastness of the digital sea, put a hand against the window of my NavSkid. So thin was the barrier between life and death. Good thing we had some of the best programmers in existence.

"It's getting somewhat cramped in here." I said.

_"I know, it is in here too. There's a hub, maybe that will lead us somewhere." _The voice on the intercom was that of Yvette Schaeffer, the captain of this Skid.

_"I wish you wouldn't take so many hubs, the pressure is uncomfortable plus we'll get lost." _Thomas Belpois said, he was Yvette's husband. Them, I, and my parents made up the lead Skid crew. Leaders of the huge fleet of identical ships, all making the pilgrimage to a new virtual world. We had been making the journey for about a month.

_"We have a better chance of finding a virtual world by taking hubs, and it is not my fault if you cannot navigate. I am doing just fine." _Yvette replied rather coldly. She never said it out loud but she held a grudge against her husband, and so did I. This man hadn't stood up for his own daughter, now this was against all of Lyoko but still, this was his daughter. The only ones who did stand up for her were me and her mother, Yvette, though I doubt my parents knew of this. They were strongly against Alana, but I couldn't just abandon my friend, she was still the same person I knew.

Alana, the subject of a lot of controversy among Lyokons for over 6 years. Those who saw her as a danger to the entire population, wanted her destroyed. It was that group that gave her the nickname Fallen Angel. There were also those who wanted to protect her, thought that it was only one strand of Xana's genetic code, nothing would come of it. That she was only a little girl and didn't deserve to be treated like this. Yvette and I were in this group. The fight over what should be done about Alana nearly caused a civil war on Lyoko. Tensions had been so high between the sides...that is until we found out lyoko was crashing. That was a blessing in disguise, I suppose. It stopped us from fighting, united us to all build Skid's so that we could survive, and by being short one NavSkid, taking Alana out of the equation. Alana had never been told this though. If she had known she had almost caused a civil war she surely would have jumped into the digital sea, so her mother and I protected her from what was happening.

I stared deep into the ocean that surrounded me, wondering how Alana was doing, was she alright? How had she managed on Earth? Niether of us had any doubt she could survive there. She was a very likeable person and would surely get some humans to help her. She didn't give herself much credit with her ability to make friends because everyone hated her since she was eight. I doubt she remembered but before then she had been quite popular. She was very nice and athletic, she knew how to fight, smart too. A fresh start was good for her, she needed the confidence boost unbiased people would provide.

The experience had also had a profound effect on me, suddenly I was no longer able to see my best friend. Hatred and fear reigned, my carefree childhood ended that day. People say it was her fault, wandering into Xana territory, or mine, for not stopping her. It really wasn't either of our faults, we had been young and naïve.

_"Prepare for asperation into hyper fluid in 3, 2, 1, 0!"_ Yvette called over the intercom as we dived into the swirling red fluid of the hub. For an instance the was an almost unbearable pressure, it felt as though we were being condensed into a single bit of information. Then we were on the other side.

_"Gah, will you stop it!" _Thomas complained.

_"No." _Came Yvette's simple answer.

My parent's hadn't talked this whole time, they were resting and oblivious to the world.

We kept going for a bit then from out of the blue a huge shadow loomed.

"Is that what I think it is?" I asked excitedly.

_"I think so!"_ Yvette answered, just as much excitement in her voice. She turned off the Skid's lights and we saw it. A huge geodesic sphere with a gate at the bottom.

A new virtual world.

Yvette positioned the Skid so that it's electronic key would sync up with the lock on the gate. She activated it and a white beam of light shot out.

_"Fairly simple algorithms, give me a second." _Yvette said. After a few seconds the gate opened and we got in. We rose up out of the sea and looked upon our new land.

It was a vast, diverse island with what looked like gigantic towers, quite similar to lyoko's towers, in fact. There were no sectors here, but it was big enough to hold us all.

"We've done it...We've found our home." I breathed. "MOM, DAD, WAKE UP WE'RE HERE!" They woke up and gasped.

All of the Skids docked on the nearest tower and Lyokons poured into the forest like land. Forest sector residents were sure to feel at home here. Everyone talked excitedly, after a month of travel we had a new home, we could stretch, we could be in an open space and not have to worry about being killed by a breach in the hull.

At last the final Skid emerged from the water and it's crew teleported to the ground. Everyone's attention was there, since the head of sector five was there. A young man named Scipio, a very appropriate name, a very popular one in sector 5. He motioned for the head of each sector to come stand on a platform nearby. They gathered, Scipio, Yvette, Asher, head of the desert sector, Karli, head of the mountain sector, and Malik, head of the ice sector. They stood, looking fatigued and just as excited as everyone. Scipio made a gesture and everyone quieted.

"My fellow Lyokons." He started. "At last we have arrived in a new virtual world. A new home where we can survive and thrive. This is a new beginning for all of us. Though this is not our permanent stop, not yet. We have to check out the well being of this supercomputer, how it is being used by humans in the real world, if it is at all. The five of us will gather this information. The rest of you, explore the land, find out the rules we shall have to learn to live by, what our resources are. Let us hope our journey is over." with that the five of them walked off.

I wandered through the woods for a while with some girls my own age from various sectors.

"I'm glad we finally got rid of her." on of them said. I spun around and stared fiercely at them.

"Alana is a wonderful person! What you all did when she was around was enough! Now you still hate and mock her?" I took out one of my laser discs and threw it dangerously close to the one that had spoken, embedding itself in a tree. They stared at me and I walked off in disgust. I went to one of those huge towers, jumping up onto a wire and walking up it. The nerve they had to talk about Alana that way. I had to find a way to materialize us so we could find Alana, the best bet was a tower, which seemed to be the main control of this world.

I came to the wall of the tower and felt it, it was rough, more organic feeling than lyoko's towers. I wondered how exactly one would enter. The method of melding into the wall didn't seem to work. I looked down and saw an orb that pulsated faint light up the wires and into the tower. I jumped down gracefully and ran over to it. It was very...shiny. I touched it and found myself in what must be the interior of the tower.

It looked like a large screens with binary written all over instead of the multiple screens. In the center was an interface that looked more like an actual computer with a screen and keyboard, though it had many extra keys and looked rather complex, it wouldn't take very long to learn how to use though. I walked to it and delicately touched a key. The screen came to life and text in a very old program-esk font appeared.

_**Welcome to Xanadu**_

* * *

**So Prosper Jade, visit her, she's epicsause .net/~prosperjade -add "fanfiction" to the begining and your good**

**Reviews make the world go round, my friends~**


End file.
